heavens_devourerfandomcom-20200214-history
Valley of Immortal Fate
The Valley of Immortal Fate is a misty and mysterious place. It's completely covered in grey fog, so it's difficult to see anything further than 10 zhang. This is a danger in and of itself. You must remember and prepare yourself for this. "Understood." "Secondly, the Valley of Immortal Fate is huge and the terrain complex. There are high mountains and valleys, and even gorges. Below the gorges, there is also a lot more ground. Under the influence of the fog, it can be easy to lose your way; you can even be trapped inside with no way out." "Understood." Wu Yu was listening intently. Su Yanli continued. "Thirdly, because of the frequent rain in the Valley of Immortal Fate, the damp ground is a breeding ground of many venomous creatures, such as scorpions and spiders. They are everywhere, and some are extremely venomous. They can even poison those at the Qi Condensation Realm. You must be careful of these." If she had not spoken about it, Wu Yu would have underestimated these creatures. Once bitten, although you might not die, you would probably find it extremely inconvenient. "The above three points are nothing much - applicable to all environments. Fourthly, you must have seen the mechanisms at the Dao Querying Pagoda. Every year, when the Valley of Immortal Fate opens, a few mechanical beasts will be let loose to interfere and stop you from acquiring immortal roots, and also to give you more experience. These mechanical beasts are specially designed for the Valley of Immortal Fate test. Many can employ dao techniques, and even the Five Affinities Giant Bear of the fourth level of the Dao Querying Pagoda is considered easy prey there.” It looked like this challenge was no easy task. There were many competitors, and the sect only had a limited number of immortal roots. That was why such a challenge had been utilized to choose the strongest. This would also pacify the masses, giving all the disciples a fair chance to fight. This was very important. Otherwise, if the ordinary disciples lost their faith, the sect would crumble. "And fifthly - this is very simple - this is a competition between disciples of the same sect. It's the biggest challenge. For example, you will definitely meet with trouble from Lan Shuiyue. You're new to the Heavenly Sword Sect, whereas Lan Shuiyue has grown up here since young and has formed relationships with a good many disciples. Many will seek to frustrate you. But because of your status, they will not do anything rash." A total of five points. The challenges were many. And he would go in tomorrow. Wu Yu ordered his thoughts, remembering these tricky points. At this time, Su Yanli continued, "The above five points are not that frightening, to me. The terrifying one is the sixth point, which is also the last point." "What is it?" Seeing Su Yanli's face turn grave, Wu Yu pricked up his ears. Su Yanli said, "Because of this point, I was gravely wounded last year when I retrieved my immortal root. It took a long time for me to recover. You were still sealed at that point, so you do not know." "It was quite serious too," Mo Shishu added. "What is it?" Su Yanli recalled for a moment. "Demons. Of course, they are demons that have already been repressed and conquered. They are usually kept in the Spirit Banishment Tower. When the Valley of Immortal Fate is opened, they will release one or two, perhaps even three or four, to become the ultimate test for the disciples." "Demons?" Wu Yu was very familiar with demons. Wan Qing was a snake demon, and she had eaten many a human in Capital Wu. The Immortal Protector's existence was precisely to banish demons. Who would have thought that the Heavenly Sword Sect had also captured and tamed demons? They had to be the type who would not dare to cause mischief again. "Why do this?" Wu Yu asked. He felt that where demons were involved, the danger was great. As far as he knew, demons were aggressive by nature, and the mortal enemies of martial cultivators. All demons held hatred for martial cultivators. If not for martial cultivators, they could roam freely through the mortal world. Su Yanli said, "This involves the training of our disciples. Truthfully, a majority of our disciples are closeted in the Bipo Mountain Ranges daily. They seldom go out to actually slay demons. Yet slaying demons is the mission and duty of us martial cultivators. In order to have some experience when we go out in the future and encounter wild demons, we must be prepared. That is why they unleash demons. All disciples who wish to acquire immortal roots must first experience the fear that demons can inspire. Only by encountering and fighting more demons, even killing more demons, can we truly acquire demon slaying abilities. Eventually, when we face real demons, we will be able to fight them with courage." When people spoke of the Valley of Immortal Fate, they feared the demons the most. "These are not some young demons that don't even have demon essence. These are difficult to deal with," Su Yanli warned him. Category:Locations Category:Heavenly Sword Sect